Shattered Glass
by Naku-of-the-Knight
Summary: He always thought he was just using him. The teasing touches, the soft kisses, was it just a lie?
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Glass

Naku: This is a collab with my buddy, Sunkist-chan! XD There's a little Sunkist/Naku moment in here~Also confused about the whole Kida/Masaomi thing... o.o Is Masaomi his real name or is it Kida? Please help!

* * *

><p>Kida watched Izaya's chest rise and fall as he slept. He briefly touched Izaya's cheek he twitched under his soft touch and turned the other way causing Kida to look down. He wondered sometimes if their meetings were just meaningless, that it meant nothing. He always thought he was just using him. The teasing touches, the soft kisses, was it just a lie? He looked up at the ceiling, sighed heavily. Maybe if he could ask someone-no…that won't work, his friends would probably criticize him. For a moment, he wondered why it had to be like this. Why he had to love someone so difficult to have? He knew it was worth it, if it really was real but... Kida shook his head. It was too much for him to think about. Hesitatingly, he leaned down and kissed Izaya's cheek ever so softly, praying he wouldn't wake up, and left the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Thoughts of their time spent annoyed him endlessly through the day, during class; well he didn't pay attention either way. He doodled on his math notebook as his teacher droned on and on about some algebra problem. He looked over the little doodles, he scrunched up his nose in disgust, and they looked like a 5 year old just chew them up and threw them up on paper. "Hey Kida," Kida looked up tiredly to his friend's face. "What's eating you, class has ended, and I thought you would've run out already…"<p>

"Nah, I'm tired, studied all night!" Kida yawned, stretching. Mikado looked at him skeptically.

"Really?"

"Yeah, what don't see me studying…?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"Don't answer, Mikado," Kida muttered, standing up and grabbing his backpack. "Now let's go see my wonderful Anri-chan~!" Kida cheered before his ringtone started sounding, he picked it up. "Hello,"

'_Hey Kida-kunn_,' Izaya sang from the other line.

"What are you doing calling me?" Kida seethed. Izaya's laugh fluttered through the phone.

"_Just wanted to say thanks, for last night_," Izaya said, his voice lowering an octave making Kida blush heavily. "_And I was wondering if you and I can meet again, tonight_."

"I-I don't know, Izaya." Kida said hastily. "Why are you even talking to me about this now? I have things to do. I'll... get back to you later about this."

Izaya laughed, "Sure, sure, Kida-kun, I'll see you later, Ja nee~" And the line went dead.

Kida gripped his phone tighten and gritted his teeth. 'Izaya... you should be glad I deal with this!' Then, he began hastily leaving the classroom, forgetting what he had been doing before.

"Hey! Hey! Kida, wait up!" Mikado panted, as he ran up behind him. Running wasn't his forte.

He stopped and turned to Mikado, remembering that he was with him before than happened. "Oh yeah, uh, Hey Mikado. What were we doing again?"

"We were going to see Anri-chan," Mikado smiled, "So let's go!" Kida followed Mikado mindlessly until they reached Anri. So much was on his that he didn't say anything when he got there.

"Hey, Kida," Anri said with concerned eyes, "What's wrong, you are awfully quiet today."

"Oh, nothing," Kida shrugged it off. "Anyway, how was your day, Anri?"

"Boring," Anri sighed. "Just another day of school, you know?"

"Yeah..." Kida said, not really paying attention, thoughts of his times with Izaya have been fogging up his mind. Mikado and Anri began talking about some classwork, as Kida slowed his pace before running off in a different direction.

_Gotta go talk to Izaya about calling me...THE BASTARD!_

* * *

><p>Izaya typed a little more, before leaning back and counting on his fingers, "3, 2, 1," He pointed to the door which was slammed open by one furious blond teen. "Ah, Masaomi-kun, welcome~!" Izaya said happily as Kida stomped his way to a chair in front of him. "Well, stingy, to what do I owe the p-"<p>

"You know why the fuck I'm here," Kida snapped, interrupting Izaya's chipper introduction. Izaya frowned, before spinning his chair, chuckling.

"Ah, seems like Masaomi-kun doesn't like his lover to meddle with his school affairs," Izaya sang, humming. Kida started sputtering.

"What the f-you're not my lover!"

"Well, master sets a different tone doesn't it?" Izaya smirked.

"Hell yah, it-wait no, shut up! Don't get in my head!" Kida stood up and pointed at Izaya who was smirking at the teen's blushing face.

"Well, Masaomi-kun, I hope to see you later..." Izaya shooed Kida away, "But I think you should, leave,"

"B-BUT!"

"You need to rest, Kida-kun," Izaya said in Kida's ear, huskily. "For tonight," He nipped at it before shoving him out of the door and slamming it behind him. Kida growled before stomping out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered Glass

Naku: So sorry that I haven't been updating but here it is :) Arigatou Epouvantable, for helping me with the name situation and Arigatou to NearKunn for also reviewing~ :"D This chapter is for you guys :) Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Well Masaomi was back again in the arms of his 'lover' that morning. It was stupid that he could just easily fall back into Izaya's arms so quickly. He groaned and stood up like many other mornings, "Morning Masaomi-kun," A soft yawn was heard from the other side of the bed, Masaomi tensed and stared right into Izaya's groggy red eyes and a soft smirk was plastered onto his lips. Masaomi's heart thudded the more he stared at Izaya's sleepy face, Izaya had never woken up when he did.<p>

"Morning, Izaya," He softly siad, still a bit stunned that Izaya woke up. Izaya sat up, the blanket riding to his waist, making Masaomi's heart rate speed up. He looked away, blushing heavily, he shouldn't be there, he should've left earlier. "Uhm...well...I should go to s-school now..." He murmured but as he began to stand up a firm hand grasped his arm.

"Can't you stay?" Izaya asked, rubbing away the sleepiness from his eyes. Masaomi looked at him then at the door then back at him, his temperature was heating up quick.

"No, I've been late to class too much,"

"Can't you just skip school?"

"I'm sorry I don't do t-" Izaya glared at him and Masaomi bit his lower lip.

"Don't lie to me, Masaomi," At the mention of his first name, Masaomi ripped his arm away from Izaya's grasp, Izaya tried to calm his nerves but Kida's stubbornness only made him angrier. "Masaomi."

"Don't ever call me that!" Masaomi spat, "Don't ever, ever, call me that! Because I'm not your friend! I'm not your lover! This-This is all a joke! You don't love me! You never did and I'm a fool for believing you!" Masaomi picked up his disgarded clothes, "Why-Why did I ever cling myself to you! I shouldn't have! NEVER CALL ME AGAIN! **GOT IT**?" Masaomi angrily stormed out of the apartment. Izaya clentched his teeth together though he would never admit it, he did harbor some sort of affection to the teen but he hadn't quite gotten to the point to admitting it to himself. Izaya looked around the empty apartment and sighed, he was alone again...wonderful...

* * *

><p>Masaomi made his way to the complex's public bathroom and changed into his clothes in there. Once Masaomi was finished, he sat on the toliet and started sobbing. He didn't know why he felt this way about the raven, but he just did. He wiped away the tears and got out from the stall. He stared into the mirror looking at the stupid teen crying his eyes out for a male that would never love him. Why did he fall in love with such an asshole, who never seemed to care about anyone but himself? He stared at the teen more, how did he become this way? He used to be so happy, so carefree. He started to glare at the teen, the image just irritating him more, he reeled his arm back and smashed the mirror. Blood spilled from his knuckles, the pain unbearable, but he didn't care, it was better than feeling than a good for nothing slut. That's what he was a slut, he didn't know what to call it until now. He growled lowly before stomping out of the bathroom and running to his school.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kida-san, this is the 3rd time, you've been late!" The teacher scolded when Masaomi finally entered the classroom.<p>

"Yah, yah, I hear you," Was the grumpy response.

"Take your seat!" The teacher scoffed. Masaomi dragged his feet against the floor before reaching his desk and sitting in it. His eyes were puffy, his lips in a definate frown and his hand was bandaged, he lay his head on his arms, his eyes just barely peeking over. He saw the worried glance of Mikado and brushed it off with a slight smile just to calm Mikado's poor nerves. Masaomi stared at the board with little interest, he just stared at it not taking notes, not taking anything into consideration for like a test or something.

"Old hag," He murmured multiple times when the teacher's back was turned. He fell asleep during the lecture of world geography, but he always fell asleep since he thought he should travel to places and learn there other than be in a stinking classroom.

* * *

><p>Once class was over for the day, Masaomi ran out of the classroom, ignoring all the calls of his name, he just wanted to get home to lay down on his bed and cry, cry for hours, maybe never come back to school. Once he entered the house, it seemed a bit...odd walking through the halls. He felt like a stranger to his own house because he mostly stayed with Izaya most of the nights. A sudden saddness fell over Masaomi, he looked around, he was alone. Maybe that's why he hadn't returned to his house, because he was so alone. Maybe having sex with Izaya was just another way just not to return to his empty, desolate house. Maybe he wasn't actually in love with him. This brightened Masaomi for a small second before he crashed down onto his couch and turned on the television. The only thing that held his slight interest was a Spongebob episode, he watched it and laughed only slightly at the stupidity of the characters. He turned off the television and curled up on the couch, replaying the events that happened this morning. He shut his eyes, as pain started to churn in his heart again and he fell asleep with one thought in mind.<p>

_Maybe I'm stupid for letting the best thing in my life, slip away..._

* * *

><p>Naku: Sorry if this was a bit rushed ^^; Review plz :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

** Naku: I was wondering how I can wiggle Shizu-chan and Erika-chan into the story and came up with this, Thanks who reviewed! It got me estastic, and I was hyper for 3 hours! :D**

* * *

><p>Shizuo was happy...no, no, estatic; he hadn't seen the flea in over 2 weeks. He lighted a cirgarette in celebration as he walked around Ikebukuro but then his happiness was cut short when he saw the flea looking over some brocheres. "Hey Flea, I thought I told you to never come,"<p>

"To Ikebukuro, I know," Izaya murmured, folding the brochere and putting it in his back pocket.

"Then why are you here?" Shizuo growled, throwing the cigarette on the floor and stamping it out. "Unless you want to die," A group of people gathered around them, waiting for a fight to ensue.

"I'm here, to make a comprimise with you..." Izaya sighed, looking around. "But, somewhere, private...it seems we have eavesdroppers," He grumbled. Shizuo stuffed his hand inside his pocket and huffed.

"Where then?"

* * *

><p>"Russian Sushi, what a surprise," Shizuo sighed, running his fingers through his hair.<p>

"What's wrong with this establishment, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo twitched at the nickname.

'Do not kill...whatever you do. DO NOT KILL!' "Well I'll point out the obvious,"

"Please do,"

"Everyone, stay with me," Izaya rolled his eyes. "knows us, here." Shizuo finished.

"Of course I know that, you lunkhead, I have my private quarters that the owner set out for me," Izaya motioned Shizuo and took him to the back of the store.

"Ah, Izaya-san! Sushi today, sushi good for soul!" Simon yelled, waving happily.

"Yes Simon, and some coffee if you will," Izaya smiled, Simon smiled and nodded before leaving to go get the desired items. Izaya sat down and pointed to the other side of the table. "Sit, Shizu-chan," Shizuo twitched.

"I'm not a dog,"

"I'm aware of that..." Izaya smirked.

'Do not kill...do not KILL!' Shizuo slowly sat down, awkwardly.

"Now, the comprimise," Izaya folded his hands over the table, and smirked. "You get a good deal, which might include me leaving Ikebukuro," This perked Shizuo's interest immeadiatly.

"Leaving...Ikebukuro, oh thank heaven!" Shizuo threw his hands in the air.

"Shut up, now listen, this probably need a lot of coperation, would you like to hear what's the comprimise?" Shizuo nodded happily.

"Lay it on me, Izaya, I'm ready," Shizuo started to drink his coffee that Simon put down.

"We need to make someone jealous, the name is not going to be revealed, it's just someone, in other words we need to act like we're sleeping together." Shizuo spit out the coffee, and coughed.

"W-What?"

"Now, I know it's a bit...much,"

"Hell yes it is!" Shizuo roared.

"But if it goes well, I'll give you any information about anyone," Shizuo blinked, "But if it goes wrong," He took out the brochere that was it in his pocket, and unfolded it. "I'm moving here," He pointed the brochere.

"A, A-Amer,"

"It says America, blockhead," Izaya chuckled, Shizuo glared at him.

"I knew that," Shizuo growled, "And that's away from Ikebukuro,"

"Hm, does half-way around the world sound 'away'?" Izaya smirked as Shizuo's eyes widened.

"H-Half way around the world...t-that sounds perfect!"

"Now, you just have to act like we're lovers,"

"That's gonna be a bit hard," Shizuo grumbled, "How are we gonna pull this off," Izaya tapped his lips as Simon put the sushi down and he popped on in his mouth.

"We'll get a professional." Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"Professional?" Izaya smirked, putting another sushi in his mouth.

"Professional."

* * *

><p>"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT MY FAVORITE PAIRING COME TO LIFE!" Erika squealed. Shizuo sweatdropped.<p>

"Professional?" He asked pointed to Erika who was rummaging through her bookshelf in her house. Izaya chuckled, before sitting down on the couch.

"Make yourself at home, this will take some time," He said patting the couch. Shizuo sat down, sighing.

"Okay! So you'll be trying to make someone jealous by being a couple," Erika put down magazine and bunches of manga books. "Read up." Shizuo picked a manga and dropped it, flustered once he saw the cover.

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" Izaya smirked. "Never read a hard yaoi manga?"


	4. Chapter 4

Naku: D: It's short I just noticed, well enjoy it my lovely reviewers~!

* * *

><p>'What have I gotten myself into!' Shizuo mentally lamented in his head as he lit a cirgarette. After 3 hours at looking at yaoi manga and magazines full of explict lines and pictures, he needed a break to think over what he just did. Erika was inside with Izaya, she was giving tips, examples and demenstrations. He bit into the bud of the cirgarette, 'Remember why you're doing this, if this 'someone' whoever it is, doesn't get jealous, then, Izaya goes to America, half-way around the world, and I'll never see his smug little face ever again.' He groaned in defeat, 'But there is the thing if this 'someone' does get jealous, I can information about whoever I want, it's a great offer but I have to give 110% to make it look good.' He tapped his chin, 'but there is the question, who would I like to have information about?'<p>

* * *

><p>"Well Izaya-san, it seems your a real pro now, but we have to make it look good or Kida-chan won't be jealous," Izaya gaped at Erika, who was smirking.<p>

"H-How did you...?"

"Yaoi fan's intuition, I've seen the way you've been eyeing Kida, I know you have some lust for him." Erika smiled; Izaya sighed in defeat, "Oh and don't worry," Izaya looked up at Erika, who winked. "My lips are sealed." The front door opened.

"Well, Iza-kun, let's show the world our love," Shizuo exclaimed, smiling. Izaya and Erika blinked before bursting out laughing. Shizuo slacked his jaw. "Too much?"

"Y-yeah! Haha!" Izaya laughed, holding his sides.

"I hate you both, so much." Shizuo death panned.

* * *

><p>Masaomi felt like himself again after 4 days of not seeing Izaya, he felt accustommed to his home again, his happy-go-lucky nature was back again and best of all he flirted twice as much as he did before. With this new confidence, he'll show Izaya he doesn't need him to be happy. He was chatting happily with his friends as they walked around Ikebukuro. Mikado and Anri were happy Masaomi was back to his natural state. His gloomy emotion gone, erased from the face of Masaomi. Humming to himself, Masaomi walked hand-in-hand with Anri who blushed several times and Mikado laughed at all the cheap pick-up lines Masaomi used. "Oh Anri-chan, you and I together, it's just perfect, will you do the honor of becoming my bride?" Masaomi asked, going on one knee holding her hand. She blushed even redder, if it had become possible, and looked away.<p>

"I'm sorry, Kida-kun, I'm just not ready to be in such a commitment..." Anri stammered not wanting to hurt Masaomi's feelings. Masaomi looked at Anri for a few seconds, straight-faced before a huge goofy grin split his face.

"Oh Anri-chan, you're so cute!" He exclaimed, hugging her.

"Hey, check it out!" A person yelled, pointing to Izaya and Shizuo who were standing opposite of each other, Shizuo who looked like he was going to kill Izaya, Izaya well...being Izaya and a vending machine perfectly smashed next to Izaya.

"Tsk, tsk, oh Shizu-chan, no matter how much you try you can't get rid of me," Izaya smirked. "I'm wondering if you're even trying anymore, what's gotten into you, losing your touch?"

"Haah, wouldn't you like that, louse?" Shizuo panted.

"Yes, this whole chasing me, throwing street objects at me gig has gotten quite boring," Izaya pouted. Shizuo growled lowly; Anri, Mikado, Masaomi and a few innocent curious (nosy) bystanders watched from a distance as Shizuo walked over and picked Izaya up by the collar of his shirt.

"Boring, eh?"

"Yes, it has, we chase eachother everyday, and somehow you always seem to miss the point why I even bother putting up with you, you protozoan!"

"And what's that reason, punk?" Shizuo growled. Izaya closed his eyes, and Erika sqeauled softly as she watched from a distance behind a trash can with Walker, who had no idea why they were there in the first place. Izaya cupped Shizuo's cheeks and brought their lips together. Shizuo's eyes widened, he had never expected him to do that! Izaya pulled away slowly, looking deep into Shizuo's amber eyes, his hand still lingering on Shizuo's cheek.

"I love you," Those three words made Masaomi's heart pulmet into his stomach. How long? How long has he been waiting for those words to appear in Izaya's mouth to him? Masaomi's whole world turned into shambles.


End file.
